


We used to be friends

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una visión de la relación de Malachi y Ziva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We used to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Título tomado del tema de Veronica Mars. Recorrido por la relación de ambos personajes hasta el capítulo 7x04

_Just remember me when  
We used to be friends  
A long time ago  
We used to be friends_  
.-The Dandy Warhols

 

 

Había sido la mejor época de sus vidas. Eran jóvenes, eran fuertes, estaban listos para comerse el mundo y el miedo se rendía a sus pies.

Se entrenarían juntos para ser oficiales del Mossad. Algunos decían que Ziva la tendría fácil por ser hija de quien era, pero sus amigos sabían que en realidad la exigencia era mayor.

Sin embargo, no les quitaba el sueño. Los tres llegarían lejos porque lo valían.

Ziva era la chica del grupo, y era perfectamente conciente de eso. Si bien era tan fuerte o hábil como cualquiera de ellos, tenía armas que ninguno de ellos manejaba y no tenía miedo en usarlas. Podían ser sus víctimas si se descuidaban.

En particular Michael, que siempre había bebido los vientos por ella. Era de su edad, fuerte e increíblemente seguro de sí mismo. Era ambicioso, aspiraba a llegar muy alto en el Mossad. Era su mayor virtud, pero también su mayor defecto.

Para completar el trío, estaba Malachi. Un poco más alto que su amigo y bastante más que Ziva, era el más calmado del grupo, pero no por eso menos peligroso. Tal vez lo era más, pues controlaba sus impulsos mejor y sabía calcular los momentos precisos para actuar.

Michael, Ziva y Malachi estaban dispuestos a luchar por defender Israel, y nada iba a detenerlos.

Nada excepto ellos mismos.

\---------

Ari Haswari solía mirarlos con suspicacia. Ziva era su adoración, y no se preocupaba por ocultar que era su hermana favorita. Tampoco que estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a quien se metiera con ella. Solía desconfiar de las personas se le acercaban. Pensaba que en su mayoría lo que buscaban era colocarse cerca del bien posicionado Eli David.

Ziva solía hacer caso omiso a las precauciones de su hermano. Le adoraba, sus amigos lo sabían, pero de igual forma disfrutaba picarlo. Malachi y Michael hubieran preferido que no lo hiciera, porque Haswari enojado no era para reírse.

Sin embargo con el tiempo aprendió a aceptarlos. Los dejaba acompañarlo a las carreras de motos, y alguna vez corrió contra ellos. Sospechaban que para tenerlos vigilados.

Malachi y Michael sabían que la desconfianza no lo había dejado, ni tampoco lo celoso que era de Ziva. Por esa razón, Malachi tuvo mucho trabajo el día que sus amigos hicieron el amor por primera vez, en un camión lleno de municiones en el patio trasero de la casa de los David.

Alguien tenía que mantener a Ari lejos del sitio.

\---------

-Así que Europa.

Habían terminado su formación, y cada uno había sido enviado a destinos distintos. Michael andaba algo distante, no se había tomado bien que a Ziva no le molestara la idea de que no iban a verse por meses, quizá años.

Pero Malachi era más sensato y no tenía un interés sexual de por medio. Estaban afuera del edificio principal del Mossad. Sería la última vez que se verían en un tiempo.

-Habría preferido una zona donde coincidir con Ari – confesó la chica – Pero creo que mi padre quiere que me pruebe por separado de él.

De cualquiera manera el área Alemania, Italia y Austria tampoco estaba mal.

-Lo harás bien. – dijo Malachi con seguridad, dando una calada del cigarro que sostenía en la mano derecha – Te espero de vuelta por aquí pronto.

Ziva sonrió. Estaban sentados en la tapa del auto de él.

-Nos encontraremos de nuevo cuando podamos entrar al Kidón.

Los oficiales recién incorporados no podían pasar a ser parte de esa unidad de inmediato, pero los tres la tenían como su máximo aspiración. Si se desempeñaban bien ahora, más adelante podrían aspirar entrar a la selecta división.

-Eso espero. – la miró a los ojos y le puso una mano en el hombro con calidez. Ziva siempre le había permitido ese tipo de contacto.– Cuídate allá, Ziva.

Michael le había dicho lo mismo y ella se había reído. Los otros tendrían que cuidarse de ella, eso le había respondido. Pero cuando Malachi lo decía sabía que era en serio.

-Tú también. Operaciones y tácticas aquí en Medio Oeste y el norte de África… no son lugares fáciles.

-¿A quién le interesa un lugar fácil?

Los dos sonrieron a la vez.

\--------

Malachi fue el primero en ser enviado al entrenamiento en el Negev para el Kidón. Aquello no era extraño. Era mayor que ellos y su experiencia las fuerzas de defensa israelíes un poco más amplia. Ziva había estado un tiempo más con los katsa antes de ser enviada al entrenamiento, y Michael llegó tiempo después.

Nada era como antes, y los tres lo sabían. No era una academia de aspirantes, sino un grupo de espías trabajando para ser los mejores asesinos de su unidad.

Pero había cosas que seguían ahí. Como la manera ansiosa en que Michael miraba a Ziva cuando creía que ella no lo veía y los movimientos seductores de la chica, fríamente calculados para provocarle.

Como los ratos de compañía que Malachi y ella tenían por su cuenta, lejos de las ansias y la presión de su intenso compañero.

-¿Cuántos crees que lo lograrán? – le preguntó Ziva una vez que habían subido a la azotea del edificio de residencias al anochecer.

Habían subido al terminar ambos sus prácticas, y los últimos destellos del atardecer daban paso a la oscura noche. Era relajante y hermoso.

El oficial se encogió de hombros.

-Muchos no pasarán de sayanim.

Ayudantes del Kidón. Lo suficientemente buenos para ser tomados en consideración como apoyo, pero sin lo que se requería para ser uno de ellos. Ninguno de los que estaba allí aspiraba a tan poco.

Ziva se acostó en el muro de la azotea. Su cabello colgaba libre a un lado de la pared exterior. El edificio estaba en la parte interior del complejo, nadie les diría nada.

La temperatura estaba bajando, pero todavía no estaba frío. El viento fresco tras el duro día de entrenamiento era agradable.

-¿Te acuerdas del primero que mataste?

La pregunta fue lanzada al aire de manera casual, como si estuviera aburrida y buscara un tema de conversación para pasar el rato. Tras su servicio militar, limitado al tiempo mínimo para ingresar en Mossad cuando antes, Ziva siempre parecía interesada en escuchar historias de su experiencia, un poco más productiva.

Malachi estaba sentado a su lado mirando hacia el horizonte, con una pierna doblada con la rodilla en alto y el codo apoyado en ella, mientras la otra colgaba sobre el muro.

-En realidad no. – Se giró para verla a los ojos - ¿Tú?

Ziva le sostuvo la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si hiciera un esfuerzo mental.

-Recuerdo la misión. Teníamos que conseguir la información. A cualquier costo.

-¿Te tocó liquidar al sujeto al final? – Malachi tenía la cualidad de lograr que su voz sonara calmada y neutra ante cualquier cosa, y sin embargo cercana.

La mujer asintió.

-Fue tan… fácil.

No elaboró, pero él sabía a lo que se refería. Ese momento en que compruebas lo frágil que es la vida. Con tan solo presionar, cortar, romper el punto indicado, todo termina.

Malachi sonrió de medio lado y volvió a perder su mirada en el silencioso vacío del desierto.

-El oscuro secreto del que nadie habla hasta que llega aquí… es tan fácil que deja de ser memorable.

Ziva sonrió al escucharlo. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Malachi siempre eran reconfortantes.

Era una pena saber que no siempre estaría allí para dárselas.

 

\------------------------

 

Los dos años en el Negev pasaron con la exactitud de un reloj de sol. Todo estaba fríamente planificado, y ellos estaban diseñados para responder con exactitud al programa. Malachi fue el primero en salir de allí con una misión específica, destinado nuevamente al Medio Este.

Michael fue destinado a la misma zona, en cambio Ziva fue enviada a un bloque en el que ninguno había trabajado todavía: Inglaterra, Francia, Holanda y Escandinavia.

Tendría por compañero a Eschel, uno de los oficiales que habían terminado formación el año anterior. A ninguno de sus amigos le hizo gracia la elección. Michael se mordía solo de los celos, lo que causaba que Ziva lo hiciera víctima de comentarios sobre cómo pasaría el tiempo con su compañero que no dejaban claro si bromeaba o no.

Malachi solía sonreír al escucharla y presenciar el enojo creciente de Rivkin, pero a él tampoco le agradaba la idea.

-¿Por qué?

Ziva le cortó la salida del café donde habían quedado los tres el día anterior a que ella se marchara. Michael había ido a buscar el auto, y ella se había quedado pagando la cuenta con Malachi.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te gusta Eschel. – completó Ziva ladeando la cabeza – No te pondrías celoso, así que es otra razón.

Malachi sonrió levemente ante la idea de celar a Ziva. Entre Michael, Ari y el mismo Eli David, la chica tenía el cupo de celosos de turno lleno.

-No tengo una razón. – respondió mientras guardaba la billetera en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón – No me inspira confianza.

Ziva se encogió de hombros.

-No se supone que confiemos entre nosotros, sino que cumplamos órdenes.

El hombre asintió no muy convencido.

-Al final todo se limita a ello. Pero nunca puedes saber si alguien va a desobedecer.

\--------

El tiempo de Ziva en Europa fue muy productivo. Además de sus trabajo con Eschel hizo muchos contactos que podrían ser de utilidad en el futuro y se probó de sobra como una de las mejores oficiales.

Esto le significó eventualmente un cambio de área de actividad. En general recibió bien el cambio, significaba pasar a trabajar en la misma zona que ellos y en particular, un mayor contacto con Ari Haswari.

Ni Michael ni Malachi sabían lo que Ari hacía. Tenían otros trabajos y preocupaciones en mente, y dejar de tener al celoso hermano mayor de su amiga agobiándolos era todo lo que les interesaba.

Ziva en cambio entró directamente a trabajar con él, compaginando sus obligaciones en el Kidón con ser la oficial de control su hermano.

A sus amigos les pareció extraño, pero ninguno preguntó nada.

De cualquier manera, Ziva no podría responderles. Ella tampoco sabía lo que aquello significaría a largo plazo.

\--------

En las oficinas generales del Mossad eran pocas las cosas que llamaban ciertamente la atención de los demás. Definitivamente, ver a la hija del Eli David salir de su oficina con paso marcial y sin mirar a nadie no era una de ellas.

Nadie sabía de los latidos acelerados en su pecho ni de la manera en que su mente corría tan rápido que la mareaba. Se acababa de ofrecer voluntaria para viajar a Estados Unidos y matar a Ari.

Su padre había estado de acuerdo. Tenía por misión matar a su hermano.

Las razones parecían claras. Había pruebas y testimonios, pero ella no lo podía creer. Ari no podía engañarla de esa forma, traicionarlos así. Avanzó sin prestar atención a nadie a su alrededor hasta que la tomaron de la muñeca.

Ziva lanzó un golpe y un movimiento evasivo que fueron bloqueados.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su captor era Malachi.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos preocupado.

La oficial miró a su alrededor, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo.

-Nada.

Nadie reparaba en ellos. Estaban en un pasillo poco transitado que llevaba a los baños del segundo piso.

Malachi le bloqueó la salida y aumentó la gravedad en su mirada.

-Ziva.

Ella resopló. No podía hablar del tema. Era una misión que debía llevarse en el mayor secreto, pero también era un trabajo que no pensaba hacer.

Era su turno de desobedecer. Se preguntó si Malachi lo entendería, al mismo tiempo que él empezaba a percatarse de que no le diría lo que pasaba.

-¿Alguna vez te han dado una orden que no quieras cumplir?

Fue turno del oficial de mirar alarmado a su alrededor. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la esquina de entrada a los baños, fuera de las miradas curiosas y en un ángulo indicado para evitar la cámara.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Ziva?

-Es solo curiosidad. – replicó ella con el rostro impasible – Si no fueras a cumplir una orden…

Malachi parecía nervioso por primera vez desde que ella lo había conocido. No era común en él.

-Me aseguraría de nunca volver, y viviría toda la vida esperando que me hicieran pagar hasta que lo lograran. – La preocupación que apareció en sus ojos fue abrumante – No se puede decir no, Ziva. Lo sabes.

La mujer asintió con firmeza una vez, aunque retiró su mirada de la de él.

-Lo sé. - Su voz estaba llena de amargura – No pienso hacerlo.

Fue la primera vez que Malachi sintió miedo por ella. También el primer momento en que Ziva sintió que el Mossad y ella tomarían caminos diferentes.

\--------

La única vez que Ziva y Malachi durmieron juntos no fue por amor, por deseo o por lujuria. Fue por una tristeza que no podía ponerse en palabras y un consuelo que no podía articularse.

Ziva apareció en la puerta de su apartamento ya tarde. La había visto esa mañana en el aeropuerto, cuando la habían recibido junto a la caja que transportaba los restos mortales de Ari Haswari.

Impasible, con el rostro de piedra, había recibido el saludo de su padre con frialdad y se había empeñado en escoltar los restos de su medio hermano hasta el lugar donde sería enterrado.

Aunque volviera a casa como un traidor y no como el héroe que ella siempre había pensado que era.

No había cruzado palabra con nadie más que con su padre, quien la había llamado a su despacho. No parecía decepcionado por el final de Ari. Estaba molesto por los problemas que la situación había causado, pero estaba orgulloso de ella.

Lo que sólo Ziva sabía era que no había tenido opción. Había tenido que disparar. Tenía que detenerlo.

Pero no podía sentirse bien por ello, ni hablar al respecto. Había rechazado cualquier intento por parte de Michael de hablarle. Malachi ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Apareció en la puerta de su apartamento entrada la noche. Sabía que probablemente estaría dormido, pero también que no le importaría. El hombre abrió la puerta totalmente alerta. Llevaba el arma lista aunque no la sacó contra ella.

Ziva lo miró a los ojos, con las manos en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, sin intención de defenderse.

Para cualquier otro, su rostro hubiera sido inexpresivo, pero Malachi sabía que estaba desolada. Se hizo a un lado, y la dejó entrar. Ella lo hizo despacio, dando pasos cortos y deteniéndose en medio de la salita austera. Respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera ahí por primera vez.

No había palabras en ella para expresar lo que sentía, ni él sabía de algunas que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Se acercó a ella, y tomándola de la barbilla le hizo levantar la cabeza para examinarla con cuidado.

Acarició con el dedo pulgar su mejilla y Ziva cerró los ojos, ocultando el brillo acuoso que había aparecido en ellos.

No era necesario preguntarle qué pasaba. Malachi buscó una de sus manos, y ella se la dio reticente. La estrechó suavemente, y luego la guió por el apartamento sin encender las luces.

El tenue brillo amarillo de una lamparita de noche iluminaba la habitación. Con suavidad, sin mediar palabra, Malachi la acercó a la cama y ella se sentó, indecisa. Él se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda. Ziva enterró la cara en su hombro y él la abrazó.

La madrugada los encontró acostados. Él la abrazaba estrechamente por la cintura y ella ocultaba la cara contra su pecho, encogida como una pequeña asustada.

-No quería ir donde Michael – dijo ella finalmente en un susurro.

Malachi le dio un beso cariñoso en la sien y presionó la mano en su costado.

No, esa noche no era el amor intenso y pasional de Michael lo que necesitaba. Era algo distinto y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

 

\--------------------------

 

Poco después, Ziva se marchó. Enviada a Estados Unidos, a trabajar como oficial de enlace con la agencia de investigación naval que había terminado con la vida de Ari Haswari. Era lo que se manejaba de manera oficial.

Todos sabían que cuando un oficial Kidón era destinado a una misión encubierta y externa sin plazo definido, con labores ajenas a su cargo, era porque estaba quemado. Sus habilidades se habían visto comprometidas y no se le asignarían misiones de importancia inminente por un tiempo. Aquella era una unidad de permanencia corta, y al parecer Ziva David había cumplido su ciclo.

Nadie sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido en su caso. Malachi creía tener cierta certeza al respecto, pero nada que ella le hubiera confirmado. Nunca verbalizó lo sucedido en su viaje anterior a Estados Unidos, pero él recordaba bastante bien su regreso.

Michael no hizo preguntas tampoco. No le sentó bien su marcha, pero cumplir órdenes era su forma de vida, y no osaría cuestionarlas.

Ninguno pudo despedirse de ella. Ambos tenían misiones el día que Ziva dejó Israel por tres años.  
\----------

El tiempo sin Ziva era extraño. Les había escrito pidiendo que por favor no trataran de contactarla para concentrarse en su nuevo trabajo, y ambos habían obedecido. Malachi por respetar sus deseos, Michael porque la misma recomendación habían recibido por parte de Eli.

Sin embargo, los meses se transformaron en años. La vida siguió sin Ziva. Malachi siguió ascendiendo en el Kidón y Michael en la confianza del director David.

Ambos tenían sus prioridades claras. Sus caminos se separaron. Cada vez con más frecuencia Michael era enviado en misiones particulares del director, mientras que Malachi se iba posicionando en la coordinación del equipo Kidón.

Ninguno esperaba ya el retorno de Ziva cuando sin previo aviso, los americanos la mandaron de vuelta.

\------------------

Malachi se enteró del retorno de Ziva de inmediato, pero no la vio hasta un par de semanas después. Había estado en el Negev, valorando a los nuevos reclutas. Cuando regresó la encontró sentada junto a Michael en la plaza frente a las oficinas centrales del Mossad. El hombre la tomaba de la mano y ella sonreía ligeramente.

Pero la sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada.

-La hija pródiga ha vuelto – comentó al acercarse.

Ziva se giró hacia él y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente y se levantó de golpe. Por un momento, Malachi tuvo la sensación de que iba a abrazarlo.

En su lugar se quedó quieta, pero suspiró y su sonrisa se mantuvo. Extendió las manos hacia él, quien se las estrechó con calidez.

-Malachi.

-Te ves bien, Ziva.

Ella asintió ligeramente aunque desvió la mirada. Michael se había levantado también y los veía con cierta suspicacia. Malachi a veces se preguntaba si la noche que Ziva había vuelto con Ari, su amigo había intentado localizarla y habría sospechado dónde había ido.

-No te esperábamos de vuelta. – añadió Malachi - ¿Sabes por qué el nuevo director de NCIS te regresó?

Ziva negó. Su rostro adquirió la expresión formal de soldado que siempre había tenido, o al menos eso intentó. Era diferente.

-Me han destinado a un trabajo especial.

Malachi asintió mirando a Michael.

-¿De casualidad el mismo trabajo para el cual el director te ha solicitado?

La satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del otro por toda respuesta. Al fin uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad. Trabajar en exclusiva con Ziva. Hasta el momento habían estado generalmente en zonas y equipos distintos.

Le había valido convertirse en el chico de confianza de Eli David.

-No es justo. – rebatió Malachi – Cuando podría recuperar a una buena oficial, más bien me quitan uno.

No había soltado las manos de Ziva, y pudo sentir un estremecimiento en ella que no se reflejó en su rostro.

\----------

Ziva no era lo misma. Michael se negaba a verlo, y consideraba que estaba pasando por un periodo de ajuste. Ya se encargaría él de traerla de vuelta. Nadie conocía las órdenes que había recibido, pero estaba seguro de poder llevarlas acabo.

Malachi sospechaba algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Ziva por su parte, no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Parecía un pez fuera del agua. En general cumplía con todo, pero actuaba de manera automática. Cuando se quedaba quieta, sin hacer algo específico, su expresión hermética dejaba escapar una mirada nostálgica.

Era el momento de Michael de actuar. De devolverla al presente y asegurarse de que no pensara en nada más.

Michael siempre había sido el medio de evasión favorito de Ziva. Malachi era su cable a tierra.

Por eso lo estaba evitando.

\----------

-¿Sabes que en teoría estás actuando como sayan?

Ziva se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Malachi. Había pasado la última hora de la noche en el gimnasio, el ejercicio la ayudaba a centrarse y despejarse. Sin embargo, estaba tan abstraída en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado al oficial acercarse.

Ahora la miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta de los casilleros. El lugar estaba vacío, era tarde. Michael la llamaría pronto para pasar por ella. Estaba quedándose en su apartamento, no había tenido ganas de volver a casa con su padre ni había tenido tiempo de buscar uno.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No has regresado del todo.

Ziva estaba sentada en una banca atándose los cordones de sus zapatos deportivos. Se detuvo y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay plazas en tu equipo, según me dijeron.

Malachi tenía las manos en los bolsillos de pantalón. Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, examinando los casilleros sin interés.

-Si estuvieras de vuelta, se te haría un espacio.

Ziva se incorporó de golpe, poniéndose de pie a pesar de que le faltaba amarrar el otro zapato.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo?

Estaba muy tensa. Se le notaba en los hombros rígidos y la tirantez de su rostro. Malachi la miró con tranquila seriedad, como solía hacer.

-Trato de entender qué te pasó en Estados Unidos.

Malachi tenía tiempo sin ver la mirada que apareció en ese momento en el rostro de la chica. Una mezcla de confusión y dignidad, como si se sintiera ofendida por el comentario, pero a la vez intrigada.

-Interpreté un excelente papel por tres años.

El oficial parecía querer leer en sus ojos, por la intensidad con la cual la miraba, buscando respuestas distintas a las que sus labios le daban.

-¿Pero era solo un papel?

Ziva tensó la quijada un poco más, mientras el hermetismo trataba de dominar su rostro sin lograrlo del todo.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?

Malachi negó.

-No confío en ellos. - El tono de su voz se suavizó un poco, matizado por la cercanía que Ziva recordaba. - Me gustaría saber que estás de vuelta. Realmente de vuelta.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si aquello sería posible, pero ambos eran conscientes de que en ese momento, no lo era.

 

\-------------

 

Ziva no se despidió de Malachi antes de regresar a Estados Unidos. Tampoco se encontró con él cuando regresó brevemente de vacaciones. Ella no quería confrontaciones, él no quería involucrarse en la misión de Michael aunque no la conociera a ciencia cierta.

Malachi estaba seguro de que algo sucedía, aunque todo lo que podía sacar en claro era la desconfianza y el desagrado de Michael por los americanos. En más de una noche de tragos cuando coincidían en Tel Aviv o en algún trabajo, lo escuchaba quejarse y maldecir en particular sobre un compañero de trabajo de la chica y su jefe.

Con la nueva separación Michael había tenido que enfrentarse con la posibilidad de una realidad que se había negado a creer: Ziva estaba cambiando.

-Pero no te preocupes. – solía decir con suficiencia mientras pedía otro trago – Volverá. No nos la pueden quitar, es una de nosotros y ella lo sabe. Sólo ha estado mucho tiempo fuera.

Malachi prefería no replicar. Michael sentía que le estaban robando a Ziva, pero él sabía que en realidad la estaban perdiendo.

\--------------

La siguiente vez que Ziva y Malachi se cruzaron, el cadáver de Michael estaba de por medio, en la caja que había sido transportado desde el otro lado del mundo.

No hablaron entonces. La cabeza del escuadrón Kidón se hizo cargo de los funerales del que fuera su oficial y amigo, mientras que la oficial de enlace con NCIS estaba sumida en su propio caos personal.

Él pudo verlo en su mirada en el aeropuerto y en las dos ocasiones que se cruzó con ella en los pasillos de las instalaciones de Mossad. Ella lo había ignorado y él no había insistido. Sabía que al final vendría a él, o volvería a Estados Unidos y la perderían para siempre.

Lo buscó al día siguiente. La mirada perdida, la expresión desamparada. Quebrada como nunca la había visto.

Los americanos la habían dejado en casa.

\--------------

-Papá me ofreció regresar al Kidón.

Más que complacida con la noticia, a Malachi le parecía inquieta. Se retorcía las manos y la expresión de soledad e incertidumbre en su rostro seguía presente.

-Acepté – añadió antes de que él preguntara nada.

Malachi la miró impasible. Estaban en su oficina en la central del Mossad. Ella había entrado sin llamar, y se había sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Te sientes preparada para volver?

Ella miró a un punto inespecífico frente a ella.

-No tengo otra opción.

Ningún oficial retirado del Kidón regresaba. Tanto Ziva como Malachi tenían claro que aquello era una prueba.

El oficial se inclinó sobre el escritorio y su voz se volvió más cálida.

-Trabajarás conmigo.

Ziva lo miró entonces a los ojos y asintió levemente, una ligera sonrisa que no alcanzó su mirada se formó en sus labios.

Malachi no pudo sonreírle de vuelta. No tenía claros los planes de Eli David, pero empezaba a sospechar que pronto entendería cómo se había sentido Ziva cinco años antes, cuando la encontró inquieta y turbada en un pasillo, antes de marchar a Estados Unidos por primera vez.

\------------

La prueba era en teoría para el Mossad, pero Malachi estaba dispuesto a que lo fuera para ella. Ziva tenía que reencontrarse a sí misma, darse cuenta de que a pesar de los años fuera del equipo seguía siendo una gran oficial.

Él estaba seguro de ello. Habían entrenado juntos. La conocía. Le hubiera gustado que ella lo pensara también.

Ziva actuaba con seguridad ante los otros. Malachi la había dejado negociar la entrada al barco y había manejado al capitán con soltura. Eso había estado bien.

Lo que ponía al oficial nervioso era la mirada perdida que dirigía a la foto de su infancia, y en especial su actitud con Shalev. No le gustaba dudar de ella, pero no confiaba en aquel hombre. Su nombre estaba mal, y parecía un americano. Ziva tenía que notarlo también, y por eso la manera en que lo trataba no le agradaba.

Sin embargo, se olvidaba de ello cuando Ziva lo miraba buscando una reafirmación que parecía necesitar para creer que era capaz de hacer aquello de nuevo. Malachi se decía entonces que debía tener fe en ella. Ambos sabían que probablemente era el único que lo hacía.

Cuando la situación se complicó y tuvieron que atacar, mientras disparaban en unísono y veía surgir en ella a la asesina que se había entrenado junto a él, Malachi pensó que la prueba estaba superada.

Supo que no era así cuando Ziva fue incapaz de matar a Shalev.

\-------------

Ziva había vendado el hombro de su compañero sin mirarlo a la cara. Seria y concentrada, evitando su mirada, había terminado el trabajo y había envuelto en plástico el cadáver de Shalev.

Malachi supuso que la chica no era consciente de la punzada de rabia y dolor que le suponía verla tener aquel cuidado con el americano y no con Aviv. Pero no era momento para discutir ni para honrar a los muertos.

Hundieron el barco y llegaron a la costa. Luego Malachi se comunicó con la base, aunque recibió la misma instrucción que había recibido de parte de Eli antes de salir de Tel Aviv.

“Respetarás las decisiones que tome. Sean las que sean.”

A pesar de la orden, cuando Ziva decidió ir sola trató de disuadirla. Era tiempo perdido, sabía que era imposible. Ella estaba probando que seguía siendo una oficial Mossad, con el deber por delante de todo. Dispuesta a tratar de superar la prueba hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Era suicida. Su padre, ella y él lo sabían. Pero las órdenes de Eli no cambiaron cuando Malachi le comunicó que Ziva haría por su cuenta la incursión al campo de Saleem.

El hombre se quedó en el puerto de Somalia el tiempo suficiente para saber que la prueba no había sido superada y tener que regresar solo a Israel.

Nunca mejor dicho. Michael había muerto y Ziva también.

Ahora estaba completamente solo.

\----------------

La próxima vez que Malachi y Ziva se vieron, ella ya no era uno de ellos. Lo miraba desde un mundo aparte, aunque estuvieran a un metro de distancia. Había un muro impenetrable entre los dos que no le permitía alcanzarla, sostenido en la base por el hombre a su derecha que soltaba verdades como pedradas aunque no las comprendiera como ellos.

Ziva sí que comprendía. Él no quería estar ahí, no le gustaba tener que hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Al final, voluntariamente o no, las órdenes se cumplían. El deber se llevaba a cabo, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Pero ella ya no quería eso en su vida. Había terminado con ello tras meses de tortura mientras él la daba por muerta. Malachi lo había visto escrito en su mirada cuando la miró antes de salir de la sala de interrogatorio.

Era hora de aceptar lo que sabía desde hacía mucho: había perdido Ziva para siempre.

\---------------

Cuando Ziva abrió la puerta de su apartamento entró con lentitud, cerrando tras ella y prendiendo luego la luz.

No necesitó mirar hacia la sala para saber que Malachi estaba ahí. Puso las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y se quitó el abrigo.

-¿Estás aquí para matarme? – la pregunta salió franca y sin emoción de sus labios.

-No.

Ziva lo miró de frente. Malachi estaba de pie en la austera sala de su nuevo apartamento, la misma expresión en su rostro que cuando había dejado NCIS horas antes.

-¿Secuestrarme y llevarme a Israel?

Vio como se formaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sería divertido intentarlo, pero no.

Ziva suspiró y se acercó unos pasos.

-¿Traes un mensaje de mi padre?

-Tampoco.

La chica asintió y Malachi relajó ligeramente los hombros al verla meter las manos en las bolsas traseras del pantalón y mirarlo con interés.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a decir adiós?

El oficial del Mossad se encogió de hombros.

-No pude despedirme de Michael.

Ziva desvió la mirada ante la mención. Malachi se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Era fácil moverse en el apartamento de Ziva. Tenía los muebles justos, cualquiera podía adivinar que tenía poco de estar ahí.

-Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos – añadió el oficial buscando sus ojos, inclinándose hacia la derecha para ello. Ella le devolvió una mirada cansada.

-Nunca se sabe. – negó ella – Estoy en una agencia amiga.

Malachi no pudo evitar un esbozo de sonrisa burlona. No creía que en ese momento estuvieran en las relaciones más cordiales.

-De cualquier manera, esta no es mi zona de trabajo. Tal vez si un día vas de visita a Israel…

Fue el turno de ella de sonreír, aunque fuera con amargura.

-Claro, en vacaciones.

No quedaban realmente cosas por decir. Los dos seguirían caminos separados y por el bien de ambos lo mejor era no volver a encontrarse.

Ziva no volvería a buscarlo cuando estuviera sola, perdida o confundida. Él no podría esperar algún día tener una nueva misión con ella.

-Buena suerte en tu nueva vida, Ziva – dijo el hombre finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ziva negó con una expresión de incredulidad y cansancio en la cara.

-No tienes que pretender que estás de acuerdo.

Malachi extendió una mano hacia ella y la puso sobre su hombro.

-No lo estoy. Pero puedo entenderlo.

Ziva sabía que iba a extrañar ese tono cálido y cercano en un futuro. A ambos les habría gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero era un adiós definitivo. Aunque sus caminos llegaran a cruzarse de nuevo, aquello había terminado.

-Cuídate, Malachi – susurró ella. Había llorado tanto esa tarde que no creía tener más lágrimas. Tal vez por eso empezaban a arderle los ojos.

Él sonrió levemente, y le acarició la mejilla derecha con la mano que había puesto en su hombro.

-Tú también. No olvides de dónde vienes, Ziva.

Su mirada se posó en su cuello desnudo, donde toda la vida había lucido la ahora perdida estrella de David. Ella asintió y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Tú no olvides por qué me fui.

Malachi se agachó y la besó en la mejilla con calidez. Luego salió del apartamento sin decir nada más.

\--------------

Ziva se amoldó con rapidez a su papel como agente provisional. Con el tiempo la costumbre se impuso y Tony dejó de decirle novata, Gibbs parecía haber olvidado cualquier resentimiento y ella se sentía mejor que nunca.

Su presente era el que quería y el futuro se abría ante ella de manera optimista. Pero nadie podía renunciar al pasado, quien volvió una mañana para quedarse.

Cuando regresó a casa después de correr, se encontró un paquete esperándola.

Era una cajita pequeña, sin remitente aunque con sello postal de Israel.

El sudor en sus manos y la rapidez de sus latidos dejó de ser a causa del ejercicio. Reconocía la letra.

Tras dudarlo unos momentos, examinó con cuidado el paquete y lo abrió lentamente, con precaución.

Cuando hubo terminado suspiró aliviada. Era una pequeña caja de joyería. La abrió despacio y sonrió al ver de qué se trataba.

A partir de ese día, Ziva volvió a llevar al cuello una cadena de oro con la estrella de David.


End file.
